Second Life
by Bigcitygoil
Summary: Kelsey Bertram. Next door neighbor, daughter, sister, and an all around joy to be around. Follow the story of Kelsey as she goes through the hardships of coming to who you are and finding yourself. SimonxOC
1. Prologue

She walked up to his huge mansion; inwardly questioning her reasons for actually accepting his invitation. All he ever did now a days was try to show her how 'cool' he was or how 'good' he was at playing Slayers, which in her opinion stood against everything she stood for. _Hey Kelsey did you see that? _She wasn't even looking. _Wow, how much of a bad ass am I? I mean seriously? _She, seriously, had another word for it and it isn't bad ass but _if that is what you would like to call it. Then, yes, Simon you are the biggest bad ass I have ever met!_

But Kelsey cared about Simon too much to actually hurt him like that, so her replies were, well, not even replies at all. She just laughed and smiled, then sometimes acted like a giddy fan girl. He seemed to like it enough, even though Kelsey hated every minute of it. She did it for Simon. For the jackass who she'd lived next door to, since she could remember. For the man her parents were trying to set her up with. For the boy she used to thought she _might have_ loved or what she used to think was love when she was little, but that was back in younger years when they still played Wii and X-box Kinetic.

Hell, back when he preferred to play old school Game Boy; what ever made her smile-whatever made _them_ smile. She used to think that he might have liked her back, but now she highly considered the fact that his mother kept setting up these play dates eager to get him married and out of the house when he turns eighteen, and he only went along with it to get another girl in his pants. _Although Kelsey wasn't quite sure that he had actually gotten one girl in his pants. . ._ Kelsey preferred neither, she currently had one thing on her mind these days and it had nothing to do with who was playing the game, rather who was being played.

Kelsey's train of thought was abruptly disturbed when the Silverton's maid opened the door. She bowed as she gestured for Kelsey to come in. The lines on her face showed her age, she was old and tired out. Kesley was surprised Simon hadn't fired her and requested for a younger-_hotter_-maid. She was thankful he hadn't. She knew Mrs. Rieds' whole story, two grown kids-one still at home with a kid of her own-and an alcoholic husband. "Hello Miss. Bertram-"

"-Please Mrs. Rieds, you've knew me back when I still carried around a stuffed animal dog. Call me Kelsey."

She cleared her throat and smiled kindly at the young girl, "_Miss. _Bertram, Mr. Silverton is currently in his room-"

"Playing Slayers or whatever. . . yeah I know." Kelsey rolled her eyes and gazed around the Silverton's mansion. It was as simple and mundane as her own. Everything-_that wasn't technology_-was in the classic colors: white, black, and the occasional red. To no one's surprise, at least that lived in this neck of the woods, the decor would be completely changed within the next month. All in order to keep up with the latest trends.

"Miss. Bertram, did you hear a word I said ma'am?"

"Huh? Oh no. Sorry I was spacing off."

"Oh please, no need to apologize to me miss."

"I am not over eighteen yet, please do not call me miss."

"Sorry ma'am."

"Kelsey, my name is Kelsey."

She smiled weakly, it wasn't hard for anyone to see that she was absolutely worn out. " You never seemed to mind it before Miss. Bertram."

"Well, I guess I've grown up."

"Well, if I'm not to bold to say, I wish you wouldn't grow up so fast. Before you know it, Mrs. Bertram and Mrs. Silverton will be playing your wedding with the young Mr. Bertram." She said warmly, apparently as they got older the adults spoke more and more of this 'ideal' wedding.

"_Not looking too likely at this point. . ._"Kelsey muttered under her breath, at this point the sound of a wedding made her want to vomit. How could her parents talk about a wedding with all that is going on right now? Seriously. . . They probably don't care, since it really isn't a part of _their_ world. That's all that seems to matter.

"I have seemed to have held you up long enough, Mr. Silverton must be getting anxious for your arrival. If you promise not to tell young Mr. Silverton, he has been subtly mentioning of your coming for the past couple of days, like he always does before your arrivals." Mrs. Rieds winked. She motioned for Kelsey to follow her up the stairs, but she politely shook her head 'no'.

"I doubt that."Kelsey mumbled, Mrs. Rieds appeared to have thought that she said something worth while because she was attempting to ponder what she had said, "Oh it was nothing, . Um, if you wouldn't mind I would like to wait here." If she was lucky maybe she could put off watching the young play Slayers.

"Are you sure miss? I was not suppose to say anything, but Mr. Silverton has got a surprise for you and I am quite sure that you will enjoy it."

_Surprise? For me? . . . _Kelsey pondered these words. Last time Simon had said he had a surprise for her was when he wanted to first show her how to play her Slayers. He hadn't bought her an _actual _gift since junior high. . . Kelsey chose not to buy it, anyway if it was an actual present he probably didn't get it on his own accord.

Mrs. Rieds seemed almost disappointed. "Miss. Bertram, would you like me to go inform Mr. Silverton of your arrival. I really think he would like to know that you're here. "

"No, Mrs. Rieds, I am fine here." Kelsey sat down on the Silverton's expensive couch and made herself comfortable. Mrs. Rieds motioned if she could still beside her, and Kelsey nodded in agreement.

"The Mrs.' hasn't spoke much to me, but I have overheard her on the phone with your mother-Mrs. Bertram-and I am slightly aware of your situation. . . with your brother-"

"Mrs. Rieds!" Kelsey blurted out; not intended to be so bluntly rude, but not wanting to go into this conversation-with anyone.

"I will just end it in saying, he was sick and not in his right mind. And his actions have nothing to do with you." Mrs. Rieds stood up and retreated. She paused, then turned back, "Miss. Bertram would you like something to eat. . . or drink."

"I'm not hungry at the moment but I could really go for something to drink?"

"Yes, of course ma'am. Would you like tea, or coffee, o..."

"-Can I have some of your famous Hot Chocolate?"

She turned and headed for the kitchen. "Yes, of course ma'-"

"-It's Kelsey, now. Please I would prefer if everyone just called me Kelsey."

"Yes, of course Miss. Kelsey."

"It's a start." She sighed, she looked back to face a giant, touch, flat screen. _Awesome. _It was just like her house, which was so not what she needed. Kelsey was kind of wishing that she would have brought a book or maybe her old Game Boy, something to do to pass the time while Simon played his little game and modified his i-con or whatever it is that people who play Slayers do. She recently grew to hate that game.

She waited impatiently for her hot chocolate, she needed something to do before she gathered the incentive to waltz up those stairs into Simon's room. Unfortunately, Kelsey didn't have the chance to waltz upstairs for him, because Simon was already waltzing down the stairs for her. _Great._

Kelsey could talk up a storm about how much she had grown to dislike these constant visits to the Silverton mansion, but once she actually got to the part of having to see Simon. Well, she didn't hate it so much anymore. Who could ignore his puppy eyes, pleading and always excited about something, sadly enough they always seemed to be excited about Slayers nowadays. . .

"Kels, I had no idea that you here." Simon smiled brightly as he made his way to the bottom of the stairs. " I guess, Mrs. Rieds forgot to mention that my lovely house guest had arrived."

Kelsey half-smiled, back at him. "Um, no. We just got to talking and lost track of time. She was just about to come tell you, when I said it was quite alright and I asked her to make me a hot chocolate."

"Well then, I see."He smiled, unaffected by the subtle hint that she wasn't eager to come upstairs to see him. . . "Make it a double, Mrs. Rieds."

"Right away, sir."

Simon grinned and hopped over the couch and grabbed a seat extremely close to Kelsey. She smiled, politely, and slyly scooted away from his side. She wasn't in the touchy mood, especially not with Simon. Once again, playing it cool, he was seemingly unaffected by Kelsey's constant push to his pull. All he wanted was his friend, his _Kelsey. _"So, Miss. Bertram, what brings you to my couch? Couldn't resist not seeing me eh?"

"Not even Silverton." Kesley smirked; she hated the idea of Simon, not Simon. She adored him. "I believe your mother, set us up on a 'play date'. Otherwise, _I _would not be here. Simon."

"Ouch, Kels. You always know how to break a man's heart. "

"Oh suck it, Simon."

"Hey, a little feisty there aren't ya Kelsey." Simon winked as he scooted the distance closer to her, that she had moved away. "Come on is that any way for the future Mrs. Simon Silverton to act."

"Ew, I don't think either of us like the way that sounds." Kesley thought back. She hadn't said anything like that to Simon since the fifth grade. She playfully nudged him and turned back towards Mrs. Rieds. She could really use some hot chocolate, to change this subject.

"So after hot coco, do you wanna come help me make mods on Kable?" He asked, almost hopefully.

Kelsey shook her head, as she eagerly watched Mrs. Rieds carry in a tray of hot chocolate and appetizers. "Oh, look our hot chocolates ready."

"Yes, ma'am."Mrs. Rieds smiled as she placed the tray on the-pure glass-coffee table. "Peanut butter and grape jelly squares for Mr. Silverton. Chocolate chip cookies for Miss. Bertram."

"Thank you." Kesley grinned. She took a big gulp, it was delicious. She had to admit, the Silverton's _always _had good food. Even though Simon lived off peanut butter and grape jelly, _it was cute. _

"That will be all, as you were."

"Of course, Mr. Silverton." She bowed out. She was probably doing Simon's laundry, God knows no one would want his nasty clothes stinking up the place. Nothing smells worse than teenage boy.

"You could try being a bit nicer, _Simon_."

"I was just about to say exactly the same thing to you, _Kelsey._"

* * *

**A/N: Eh, I just had to get this out of my system. **

**I can't do too much more because I have some fact checking to do. It's really hard because Gamer doesn't give you much to work off of. So it's probably going to have to be a little AU, but still following the events of the movie. **

**Like for example does anyone know what the Silverton's do for a living to be so rich?**

**And I know in the movie it shows Simon having a sister? What's her name? Is she older or younger? Does anybody know anything about her at all?**

**Anyhow, I am liking my character. In case any of you are wondering,SHE DOES NOT HATE SIMON. She's just going through the struggle of her life now and her life how it used to be. Anyway, review and just tell me what you think. :)**

**-Bigcitygoil  
**


	2. Every Dog Has Its Day

**A/N: I would personally like to thank horror-zombie-gem (who also has a SimonxOC Fanfic I Don't Want Revenge ) She has been very helpful for me and my fic. Anyway, I found his sister's name. . . it's Shelly! Note if you actually read this author's note, review and start with 'btw I read because I'm a bad ass'. Simon and Shelly, don't you love siblings with the same beginning letter? I bet some of you are wondering about Kelsey's brother well you'll learn about him soon enough. I'm still trying to figure out when though Well, I think I've bothered you all on with the fic.**

***THERE WILL BE USE OF VULGAR LANGUAGE THROUGHOUT THIS FANFIC. FOR MY DEFENSE IT WAS USED IN THE MOVIE, SO IT IS PERFECTLY FINE IF I USE IT AS WELL.*  
**

**

* * *

**

Kelsey paused, _was she being mean? _She had to admit she'd been a little bitchy lately. She had made some crude remarks towards Simon. She wasn't always like this, it's just things were different. . . There was just so much going on, but was she taking it out on Simon. She wasn't mad at him, she was mad at everything he represented. Yes, he was full of himself. Yes, he was obsessed with video games. Yes, he had lack of motivation. Yes, he had no real dreams whatsoever. Yes,he could be a complete dick at times. Yes, she could try being a _bit nicer. _

Kelsey dramatically sighed and nuzzled into Simon's shoulder. "I suppose I could, for you."

"You most definitely could!" Simon agreed, as he shoved a PB and J into his mouth. He was feeling slightly victorious, now if only she would stick to what she said; she wasn't always good at that. "Phov'e pheen a phitch plately."

"Didn't your mom ever teach you not to talk with food in your mouth?" Kelsey nibbled on her cookies, she wasn't surprised that Simon was basically done with his sandwiches. He _always _devours those things.

_'No my mother never taught me anything, she was always too busy at work' _He swallowed his thoughts with his PB and J, "if you must know, I said you've been a complete bitch lately."

"Me a bitch? Yeah right, Silverton."

"Yes you've been a complete female dog, 24/7 Bertram. Wow, you know I just realized that could be a dog's name..."

"Shut the fuck up Simon."

"No. I'm completely serious, I swear I've heard someone call their dog Bertram!" He leaned closer to her, Simon was nearly bouncing off the walls with excitement. Little did Kelsey know, this conversation had nothing to do with it. Simon grinned and nudged Kelsey off his shoulder. "Speaking of dogs, come upstairs with me."

"Why the hell are you so eager to talk about dogs?"

Simon smirked and pulled her off the couch with ease. She was so surprised, she nearly dropped her cup. "Why do you have to ask so many questions, Kels? Can't you for once just do what I ask?"

"I have and whenever I do you screw me over."

"Ouch, you really should work on your attitude. It totally sucks, " Simon pointed out. _Sometimes_, he really ticked her off. _Lately?_ How could he possibly be like everybody else? Just acting like nothing happened. Sure. He might not know the whole story, but Kelsey knew how fast rumors spread in this world of theirs. She _knew_ that he must have heard something about it along the grape vine. He was probably too busy playing Slayers to notice. . .

"You're one to talk, you've sucked lately."

"Probably not as much as you have."

Kelsey didn't even no what to say to that. _Alright, _so apparently in this upper class society if you date someone from any other part of the status quo for a long period of time, it automatically makes you a whore. _It was one, two . . . fine. _Throughout Kelsey's life she has dated_—some relationships more meaningful than others__—_quite a few guys, but most (_all_) of them were basically just to get back at her dad and she never went that far with any of them. _It wasn't like Simon never had a relationship with a girl before, he had plenty. _

Simon playfully, but gently shoved her. "I kid, I kid. Now, come on don't make me wait forever."

"Fine, but no sexual innuendo about me actually coming up to your room."

"It's not the first time, you've came up to my room." Simon winked slyly. She playfully shoved him back; a little harder than he had, but he didn't mind.

"Owe, god why do you have to man handle me? I had no idea you liked it rough." With that he retreated towards the stairs, he didn't need anymore so called abuse. Even though he didn't mind it when she played back, he actually found it quite fun. He found _her_ fun.

"God Simon, seriously? That so counts as innuendo." He couldn't help but laugh, he liked it when he got her riled up like this. It was nice to see her play, especially with things being the way there were for her.

He totally knew what was going on;everybody knew what was going on. It was just another one of the perks of being in the life of the rich and some what famous.

He just didn't feel like bringing it up, _not now. _He understood that her brother could be a very touche subject, not to mention that he is basically the disgrace of the Bertram family. He had no idea what really happened though. . .hell maybe he wasn't even that much of a disgrace. He just wished she would talk about it; at least to him. He let out a laugh, '_to me? Ha, I'm probably the last person she'd ever talk to about that.' _Even though they've known each other for a long time, they were no where near as close as he would like them to be. She just seemed so far away from him, even though she was right there.

"Forget it, Kelsey. Just follow me. _Please." _He was already half way up the stairs, just waiting for her to follow him._' It shouldn't take too long'_ He was starting to learn that if he tried hard enough and said the right things, he could basically get her to do anything. He was beginning to wonder how far that could get him.

She sighed and reluctantly followed up the stairs and into his room. And there it was. . .

* * *

Staring up at her with big, brown eyes. It had it's tongue hanging out of it's mouth-it was panting-and it's tail was wagging. "The damn thing's not potty trained. I kept trying to get you to come over, so it could piss all over your stuff instead of mine."

_It was a puppy. _

Simon Silverton bought her-Kelsey Bertram-a puppy. A cute, innocent, sweet, loving, playful puppy. . . God, she had wanted a puppy ever since she was five, but her parents were never around long enough for her to ask for one and whenever they were home, they never gave her the chance to talk to them about it and they never answered their phones, so she couldn't call to ask and Niles-her butler-didn't have the authority to buy her one and . . . he bought her a puppy. She began to pet it gently, and it barked in excitement.

It quickly rolled over over and gave Kelsey an actual chance to examine the pup. It was a crisp, golden color; it was easy to tell that it was a golden retriever. The classic, ideal pet for any dog lover. She had already noted it's adorable brown eyes. She couldn't help but glance up at Simon, who was smirking down at her.

He had similar brown eyes, which were just as cute as the puppy's and just as pretty. She quickly turned her attention back to the dog, who was very displeased at the moment; it didn't like that it's attention was so bluntly taken away from him. Yes, it was a him. Before she could think of anything else, Kelsey noticed the red color on him. He already had a tag and everything. . . with a name. _Kable_. Seriously. . . The moment she thought he had finally thought about something else. . . it all circled back to Slayers. She looked up at him, "_Kable_, really? Isn't that the name of your icon or whatever?"

He chucked as he knelled down to eye level. He began to scratch _Kable _behind the ears, "The fact that you have to ask that shows how little you care. "

"Yeah, how little I care about Slayers."

"So are you going to change his name? I mean he's already gotten used to it and it would confuse the hell out of him to change it now-"

"Yeah, it's fine. _Kable_'s an okay name."

"Are you shitting me Kels? Kable is one of the most well known names around the world!"

"Only because of you."Kelsey scoffed. People only knew about that name because of Simon and his stupid game.

"Hell yeah, because of me. No one else could win 20 rounds of Slayers."

"20? That many."

"Do you even get out at all?"

"Says the boy who sits in his room and plays Slayers all day."

He pouted, she_—_like always_—_was totally ruining his moment, _their _moment. He didn't care what his parents said, he was starting to feel like they would make the worst couple on the face of this planet. Kelsey was completely absorbed with the dog. "Thanks though and I promise not to change his name, if it will make him happy."

"Yes, it most certainly can."

* * *

**Wanna a treat? Here's the puppy he got here. I named him Kable because I thought it would mean a lot to Simon. **

**Shelly will be coming in soonish within the next couple of chapters. A character will be based off of the person who can guess Kelsey's brother name is *Hint: it starts with a C*; extra credit if you can guess what he's done.  
**

polyvore . com /sawyer_golden_retriever_puppies_daily/thing?id=26063709 (**(**- No spaces**)**)


	3. To Kiss Or Not To Kiss

**I would like to give a shout out to poisedrose, Chelsea J. Grinn, linkin4life, irawru, and nickiROx for adding this story to alert and/or favorite list and/or reviewing my story. **

**I would like to give a special shout out to ****theatre-geek17, she reads because she is a bad ass. Julie I would encourage you to take on my OC Guessing game. **

_G**u**e**s**_s**_i_**_n**g** G**a**m**e**_

**If anyone can guess Kelsey's brother's name and/or what he did, you'll get an OC based off of you. I'm adding some in anyway and I thought you'd might enjoy if there was one inspired by YOU! **

_*Hint 1: His name starts with C and ends with an N. It is a six letter name. _

_*Hint 2: He's now in jail _

**Good luck to all! (I really hope some one plays or it will be absolutely no fun for me! :0) If you play or not I'm still making OC's. :P**

**Love you my readers! **

* * *

_Kable _was ecstatic, circling around the room with his tag wagging. The sad part was that he didn't realize he would be leaving soon; the dog seemed so comfortable with Simon's spoiled lifestyle.

Kelsey figured she would take better care of him than Simon, but who knows there could be a sweet guy underneath all the arrogance. . . _maybe._

"So about watching me modify Kable. . . " Simon suggested as he nudged Kelsey.

"If you start modifying Kable." Kelsey frowned and looked towards the puppy. "I'm taking _Kable _and leaving. . . "

He spread himself across the floor, "You used to be fun."

She followed his example and landed right beside him, "You used to be sweet."

He turned this head toward her face and their noses were barely touching. Kelsey felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Not again, not here, not now. . . not with him. She mentally frowned in an attempt to avoid smiling, but somehow the smirk sneaked across her cheeks. Damn him, and his...everything.

Her emotions were definitely not a two way street, there was absolutely no struggle in Simon's mind. He wanted to kiss her and he wanted to do it now. The only thing stopping him was her possible reactions: one she could kiss him back and they could actually get somewhere or two she could slap him, walk away, and never talk to him again. His parents would be furious with the later, not to mention he wouldn't like it either, so thus his internal battle; to kiss the girl or not kiss the girl. That is the question.

Like Kelsey, his blood was rushing too, but it sure as hell wasn't to his cheeks. He felt the same yearning that he had been feeling since the seventh grade. He wanted her, but could she say the same. Sometimes it sucks being a male. He cursed himself and his fucking needs.

Before any choice could be made an image popped onto Simon's screen.

_"Hey freak-wait ew were you two about to kiss?"_ Slightly scared by his sister's instant video chat, he instantly shot up. He nervously looked at Kelsey and then to his, annoying, little sister. Kelsey, herself, had also become quite annoyed with his dear little sister. She was one of the reasons she slowly began to dread coming over here.

"Of course not Shelly, have you suddenly become retarded since the last time I saw you?"

_She chuckled mockingly, "Yeah sure. I wouldn't go kissing that, you don't know what it has or where it's been."_

"For once in your life could you leave your fucking brother alone."

_"Rrrar. Kelsey's got claws. I don't know what the fuck happened to you. You used to be sweet."_

Kelsey completely ignored that statement and turned her full attention to the puppy, she envied it's ability to be completely oblivious. She couldn't even pretend to that way anymore, after everything.

Simon was slightly taken back, Kelsey was defending him. (Ignoring the fact that she seemed utterly repulsed by the idea of them kissing)

"What do you want rugrat?"

_"Oh, big man talks for himself now instead of getting his little girlfriend to do it for him. Ha, anyway wanted me to let you know that dinner was going to be ready soon and she wanted to know if Kelsey would be accompanying us?" _

"Well. . ."

"Shelly, I won't be. I think I should go home now." Kelsey said as she began to gather up _Kable_'s things and chased the little puppy around the room; who was not as eager to leave as Kelsey.

"Buzz off, twerp." Simon scowled, with a bush of a hand his sister's face was gone. "Look Kels, I'm sorry. Please stay."

Usually, Shelly and Kelsey got along great. Better than you would expect from the past events that just occurred, it was just Kelsey wasn't really in a big mood for siblings. Kelsey had gotten in a huge fight before her brother went to jail and she just didn't wish to think about it."I can't I should be getting home. Niles, must be worried sick. I told him I would only be gone for thirty minutes and it's been an hour."

"So?"

"So, I'm going home."

"Ok."He mumbled sadly, "Bye...Will you come back tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Promise?"

"I promise, God don't be such a baby." She playfully nudged him, and then she left with _Kable. _

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter, I just thought I should give you guys something. It really helps to know that people are reading. Reader's input is welcomed and encouraged. Please take the challenge! Love, Bigct**


	4. Mission GTG

**I would like to give a shout out to poisedrose, my home girl reviewing NINJA YOU ROCK! You're a bad ass, just saying. If anybody else wants a special shout out review er something! Haha SWEETNESS. **

**I have about given up on my challenge, nobodies doing it D: . I can only prolong it for another chapter, not even forget the challenge. It's over. **

* * *

Kelsey sadly walked around her gigantic yard, hoping _Kable_ would piss on one of the disgusting life size-currently-swan hedges. That, would be terrific. Maybe, just maybe, it would kill it. Then, her mother would have to stay home for a month to make sure nothing would happen to her yard. Then they could actually have family time and do something together, _but_ that was way too much for a daughter of the rich to ask.

It seemed all rich kids had Mommy or Daddy issues. _Go Figure. _

She spared Simon's house, one last passing glance before entering her own. Kelsey couldn't get the thoughts out of her head, Shelly was right they almost kissed. . . _never mind._ She turned her attention back to her revolting house.

Kelsey **despised** her mother's black, white, and red furniture; apparently those color tones make a person appear intelligent**, but **she thought the exact opposite. It made it feel plain, blank, empty, and lifeless.

"Why, Hello Ms. Bertram. Was your time at the Silverton's pleasant?"Around the corner, an older man in his forties peered around the wall.

She jumped slightly, but quickly composed herself, "Yes, Niles. Simon gave me a dog, see! Oh, and do, please, call me Kelsey."

"And it is a lovely dog at that. Would you like me to get you anything Ms. Kelsey ."

"No, you can retire for the night." She smiled kindly.

His old face grinned thankfully, and Niles retreated to the sanctuary of his room. No one knew what he did in there, but he always seemed to come out happier. He was a newer butler, and Kelsey was still getting used to his presence. So she never really bothered to ask him.

Her phone began vibrating, and she glanced at it. _Incoming Call Simon. _She slid her fingers across the ignore button, it would send straight to voice mail and she knew if he wasn't feeling too cocky he'd leave one. _He wasn't feeling cocky._

"_Um well, I guess your phone is dead Kels. I just wanted. . . never mind. Anyway babe, I think you should come over again tomorrow or something, maybe we could spend the day together. I just don't want you to get too lonely without me, I know what happens to you when you don't get your daily dose of moi to satisfy your needs. So just ring me up sometime or whatever. Bye."_

She didn't feel like texting him back right at the moment, but she'd definitely do it later. . .

She slowly dragged her feet up the stairs, passing by her brother's room. "_Calvin."_ She whispered beneath her breath, she hesitantly entered _his _domain, when he was around he rarely let anyone in his room- - especially lately. _I wonder why. . . _She thought aloud as she began to gently dig through his stuff; looking for some sort of sign, some sort of anything why to show why he made the stupid choices that he did.

With little to no luck, Kelsey plopped down on the luscious carpet _(She had the same kind in her room but hers was red instead of black)_. She gazed up at her brother's big, computer screen. It certainly rivaled Simon's, but Calvin's was a pure flat screen and didn't circle around like a little room.

She felt the sudden urge to do something she knew she'd regret later: _snoop_. She waved her hands and burrowed through file after file. She found lost pictures _(of her and him, other family photos, him and his fiancee, etc)_ , the design for the wedding invitations, a few contacts, and so on. She spent hours digging deeper and deeper, it almost seemed useless until she found a file titled Project I.T.

She had no idea what I.T. stood for, but she had an underlining feeling that it probably had something to do with this whole fucked up situation. She scanned across the room in search for a blank disc or something. She wasn't content until she found an empty flash drive laying on the ground next to some old dirty clothes that had been neglected to be picked up. No one had really been in here sense the incident.

* * *

She stuck the flash drive into the wall and downloaded everything to it, every little file, picture, even Project I.T. And then she did something drastic. A screen popped up on the computer, telling her that the transfer had completed successfully and it asked if she would like to permanently delete all the information on the computer. Yes or No. _Yes. _

With the simple flick of a wrist, all the hard drives and information on that computer had been completely wiped clean, leaving no trace of anything. No history, no files, no nothing. It now had the clean slate, she wished her brother could have.

"Oh, Ms. Kelsey, may I enquirer upon why you are rummaging around Mr. Bertram's room?" Niles asked. Kelsey jumped, other thing that she could never get used to was the stealth of her butler. No butler could ever be that quiet, he was more like a ninja than a servant.

She secretively slipped the drive in her back pocket (_She didn't want anyone to know what she had just done)_ and began picking up random objects off the floor, "I figured I should start cleaning up the place. . . I, well somebody had to."

"Oh my dear, I could have easily done that for you. Had I known you wished for this room to be cleaned, I would have done it for you."

_(Number one rule in the Bertram house is:Do Nothing Until Told Otherwise)_

"It is kind sentimental so that's why I'm doing it."

"I see," He smiled nicely, "If you don't mind then I shall return to my room."

He was just there, why did he feel the need to come sneaking around up here. She brushed off the odd chill she received from the man and retired to her own bedroom. The only room in the whole house that didn't apply to the color scheme- - minus the carpet. She had a lime green sofa, a sky blue been bag chair, with a sunshine yellow coffee table in the center of her room. She preferred color over anything else, which is why she preferred her room.

She slouched on to the been bag, and decided to surf the web. She had a computer similar to her brother's, hers was just a tad bit smaller and mostly used to watch movies.

_Incoming Video Chat From Simon, Do you wish to accept? _Accept.

_'Hey there you get my voice mail?'_

"Yes Simon, I got your voice mail."

'_So? Were you ignoring me or what?" He scoffed, behind his show-offy exterior was a slight sting of pain hidden. _

"I was just about to text you, um. I was thinking we could hang tomorrow. I have nothing exciting planned and my parents won't be home for about a week or so. So why the hell not."

'_Cool. You coming here or I going there?'_

"Well, unless you have any more dogs to give me I was thinking you could come here for once."

_He laughed, 'Nawh, it was just Kable. I could get you another one if you like. . . I'll take that as a 'no' all right, your place it is. I'll be over whenever.'_

"See you whenever then." Kelsey grinned, she winked before waving him away. She found herself dwelling to the events that occurred earlier today. As she thought, _Kable _rubbed up against her leg. He was eager for attention and obviously felt neglected. She rubbed the back of his head and sighed loudly. _What the hell am I getting myself into _She questioned silently.

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

Kelsey could barely get herself out of bed, she had found herself tossing and turning in her silk sheets all night. She had a horrible nightmare. What happened was, she was sucked in to the Slayers universe and she was dodging bullets like a mad man- - _thank you dance lessons_. Kelsey was doing extremely well, if she didn't know any better she say she might be pretty good at this game.

_There was blood splattering around like paint and nobody seemed to care that these were actual people. Kelsey was racing around, looking for the safe place. Grenades were being thrown, bullets were being shot, it was way to much for a pacifistic girl to handle. _

_Kelsey barrel rolled on the ground to avoid being massacred by a brown haired maniac. To Kelsey's horror she knew that maniac, it was her brother Calvin. He was laughing maniacally while shooting everyone in sight, even aiming for his own sister._

_She had a gun, but she couldn't shot it, not her brother, not at anybody. She hated guns, she hated war, but there was so much blood and she just wanted it to stop. _

_She jumped off the ground and began running in a zig zag motion- - it was a maneuver that she learned from Simon. Apparently it was harder to hit a target that ran that way, so she did. _ _The sweat trickled down her forehead; it tasted salty and bitter, but it was cold. She was in a cold sweat and running from her homicidal brother._

_Kelsey cringed as she tripped and face planted into the concrete. It was cold and rough against her face as she slid across the ground. She felt a warm liquid escape from her nose, it was red. She tried to push her self up, but she felt a stinging pull in her arms. She turned to see blood spilling everywhere. She must have hit more rocks on the ground than she thought because both of her arms were cut open badly. She begged for some sort of miracle and not so thankfully her prayers were answered. _

_Simon as Kable came running to the blood bath. They were the only two left standing, everyone else was dead, and Kelsey was the only one on the ground injured. It was like a hoe down, the two were facing each other guns at the ready. In an instant shots were being fired, there was so much commotion that there was no way to tell who or what was shot. _

_Kelsey covered her ears and buried her face in to the ground in order to block out the sound, she hated this, she hated all of this. She heard a thud and like that Simon was on the ground clutching his leg. He was wounded, he had been grazed a couple of times, but the bullet actually went through his leg. If this didn't end soon he was going to die. "Kelsey, please. I need your help. . .I need you!" _

_"I did this for you!"Calvin cried as Kelsey raised a gun towards his head, " I wanted to protect you from all this. All of you! Mom, dad, you, and Sarah."_

_"Sarah's dead, she was dead and she will always be dead. What you did was for your own revenge! Not for Sarah, not for me, it was for you. Do you think this is what she would have wanted, huh? Think she wanted to die, think she wanted you to kill the man that killed her? NO! She wanted more for you Calvin, she always wanted more for you and you destroyed that. You ruined everything and now you're going to die because of it!" With those parting words, Kelsey pierced her eyes shut and pulled the trigger, but before the bullet could reach Calvin, _she woke up.

She panted heavily as she finally leaped out of bed, this dream had been too much; she noticed the blood stained speckles on her yellow sheets. Kelsey's eyes had traced to her arms, where she had been scratching all night apparently. To her discontent she had began to scratch her self in her sleep again, this would mean cutting her nails and long sleeves only. If her mom ever found out, but she can't. She won't. Kelsey started to tend to her battle scars and dreaded the up coming day: _she had to face Simon. _After seeing him nearly dead and almost killing her brother for it. . . _How are you suppose to face someone after that? _

* * *

Simon dusted himself off as he approached the Bertram Manor. He had no idea why he cared so much about what he looked like, Kelsey was probably going to end up looking like a ragga muffin. He tended to his appearance anyway because for some reason it mattered what she thought, it always mattered. He smiled because he could vaguely hear _Kable _as he made his way up the stairs. _Knock, knock, knock. . . _His fists lightly pounded against the Oak doors and then he waited for what felt like forever.

Until a pair of gentle Bambi blue eyes were staring at him from the door way. His eyes traced down her body, she was wearing a tight, long sleeved, v-neck that really extenuated her lovely curves, and her big bosom. "Simon?"

"Huh? Sorry," His eyes, embarrassingly, flickered up to meet hers. "What's up?"

"Nothing." She giggled as she step aside, "Um, would you like to come in?"

"God, I thought you'd never ask!" Simon teased, as he playfully pushed her on his way in. "It's rude to leave guests waiting at your doorstep!"

"And it's rude for guests to stare."

"Fair enough."

Despite his previous accusation, she looked amazing. Although he had to ask himself when wasn't she. She had a perfect personality, a great rep, and a killer body, her only fault was the fact that she didn't show any interest in him at all, except for yesterday when they almost kissed. He had a mission, and that mission was to finally get the girl somehow. . .


	5. Now You Fucked Up

"Do you want to go upstairs? " She asked innocently. Simon wanted to listen,but he was distracted by the way her lips moved when the words escaped her mouth. The slightly shimmery lip gloss she was wearing only made her lips more interesting to a horny teenage boy. "Simon, hello?"

"Right you were saying?"

Kelsey sighed, she was certain he didn't have one of the worst nights ever. So, she had no idea what his problem was. "I was saying my room was already packed with snacks and shit for us,so we could just go up stairs or wait here until you're done being an astronaut and come back down to planet earth."

"Uh,how about the first rather than later."

She started up the spiral stair case and to avoid being caught staring at her fine derriere he pretended to admire the Bertram's latest master pieces hanging on his way catching his eyes as much as Kelsey's art would. She was an amateur artist and painted a few things here and there, but he actually preferred her work compared to others such as the ones he was seeing now.

Simon was halted by a simple picture that was as follows: a small red square outlined in pure white, inside a black circle outlined in white, inside a red square outlined in white, inside another black circle...it was an annoyingly redundant pattern..."You should stare at the painting, the color tones will make you smarter."

"Smart ass."He coughed purposely under his breath, "what is this one called?"

"_Le Piege Ceux_ by Thomas Benoit, they're very big on him this month. They've always had a thing for _faux francios garcon._"

He pondered on his French for a moment, if it was what he thought then Kelsey had forgotten an accent on the e of Piège. That, and she had the worst French speaking dialect he'd ever heard. "exact translation would be the trapped those but the fake French Benoit guy was probably aiming for the Trapped Ones."

"That's what Cal..."Kelsey's words dwindled as her thoughts shifted to her older brother, "what most people think."

"To your room?"she merely nodded as she began to start up the stairs again. He found staring at the back of her dark ash brown hair. It was long and perfectly straight, at least it was today-usually there was a slight wave. His eyes traced down her hair, to her shoulders where it ended, down the arch of her back , to the place he was trying to avoid. _Shit._ Simon was thankful when they finally reached her room.

"Snacks are on the table." Her yellow coffee table was crowded with silver plates full of PB and Js along with different assortments of cookies, cakes, and other sweets . Simon didn't need to be told twice, he was already making a dent into the plate of PB and J squares which only caused Kelsey to giggle.

"So,I figured we could watch a movie or something sound good?"

"Sure babe, just no chick flicks or nothing. " Kelsey sat abnormally close to Simon, somewhere in his teenage mind he noted it probably wasn't any closer than they usually sat, but with the thoughts crossing his mind _it sure as hell felt like abnormally close._

"If you're so worried, you pick." she motioned to the movie lists and millions of movies were shown on the computer screen before grabbed a chocolate chip cookie while Simon surfed through the normal male genres: comedy, action, thriller, and horror. She was nibbling on it as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He looked so different from her dream, so alive. In the dream he had seemed so weak, so helpless. Now he just seemed different.

"Here we go Left For Dead. An action backed, psychological thriller about a group of unlikely strangers forced to come together by death, murder, and betrayal. Not only having to avoid fighting amongst themselves, but also a darker force of evil."

"Basically a scary movie..."Kelsey hated the thought of watching something that's main goal was to disturb to the point of fear by using blood and guts.

"Don't worry baby, you can always hold on to me if you get to scared."

"Oh shut it." she gave him a light push and flicked her wrist to start the movie.

_The movie began with it's suspenseful music and there was a young boy running as the credits rolled in the bottom right corner._  
_His entire body was beaten and bruised, he couldn't have been any older than eight. The boy screamed "no" as some hillbilly grabbed him by the ankles and dragged him to an old, lop sided barn. It was disgusting and was probably around during the civil war ._

Kelsey bit her lip, she watched as Simon was totally transfixed by the screen, "alright, I'm guessing the boy is the main antagonist. He's from some hick family, that beats him and shit until he's so fucked up that when he's older he does the same or worse to others."

Kelsey ignored the screaming pleas from the young boy , "and that makes it ok?"

"No dear."he replied condescendingly, "that makes it a cliche rated R piece of crap that I'm going to love because of blood and hot chicks."

"Awesome."

_The screen went black and the titled Left For Dead popped up and thus started the actual movie. The music was more upbeat as a group of unlikely people waited at an old, worn down bus stop. There was about seven people:three male students,a blonde girl, a earthy hippie looking chick, one pregnant women, and a man in an army get up._

"Ha, alright the dumb blonde or the back guy is going to die first. I'm guessing it's probably going to end with only two people left, one girl and one guy and those two will hook up somehow throughout the movie."

If anything,Simon knew anything and everything about blood and violence. He was really good at making strategies and at reading other people's, which was one of the many things that made him so good at Slayers. Kelsey noticed that these abilities were a small sign of his capability of analyzing people. If he actually used his potential, he could be great at something other than Slayers.

"Do you really just sit around your house playing video games and watching movies all day?"

"I suppose you could say that." Simon grinned,she was already leaning into him. Predicting the scare, that she knew was going occur sometime during the movie.

_The music became slightly creepier as the group entered the bus. __All of them were doing their own thing, consumed by their own thoughts and lives. The camera shot faded out to somewhere in the area where the bus was headed. Another beat up and bruised person was running, this time it was a female. She was grabbed by an older, distorted version of the boy that was shown at the beginning. _

_She fought bravely as the man pulled her by her red hair. She kicked and screamed while he dragged her to the same barn that he was brought into. This time, it actually showed the inside of the barn. It was revolting, mangled bodies scattered and hung everywhere, blood stains painted across the walls and floors, and tons of farming equipment and torture devices were throughout the barn._

Kelsey's arm snaked around Simon's, admitting to her feminine vulnerability. He placed his hand on her knee and gave it a comforting squeeze, but instead of putting his hand back on his lap he left it there. His fingers were circling against her cold skin and he was acting like it was nothing out of the ordinary. Kelsey let herself be absorbed by the movie to avoid the thoughts of yesterday...to avoid what he was doing.

_The man was torturing the poor, defenseless red head,_ and Kelsey buried her head into Simon's shoulder. A silent laugh left his mouth as he nuzzled his head into hers. Usually he had an easier time getting the girl, but he had been working on this one for years. As she peaked her head at the screen, Simon inched his hand further up her leg. He did the same thing he was doing before, it was just a little higher on her leg.

_The camera had faded back to the bus of people _and Kelsey lifted her head off Simon.

_Suddenly after a few weird sounds the bus completely stopped. There were some complaints from the passengers and the driver ignored them as he left to go see what the hell happened to his meal ticket. The passengers bickered back and forth, and a few choice words were said._

"You see Kelsey, they're going to have to camp out or something and this is going to be when the brutal killings are going to start."

"Lovely... Next time we're doing a cheesy chick flick."Kelsey whined as she tightened her grip on his arm and his Cheshire cat grin got bigger. He squeezed her leg again before returning to what he was doing, except his hand traced her skin a little higher. It was almost to her thigh, but not quite- - he thanked God she was wearing denim shorts. It slowly lurked higher and higher till it was there, stroking her thigh.

"Hand me a cookie will ya?"

"Sure." As he used his spare hand to grab a cookie off the silver platter, his hand trailed back to Kelsey's knee; starting the whole process over again,but this time at an increased rate. He was playing an angle and he was winning,"Here you go babe."

"Thanks."Kelsey nibbled on the cookie, while her eyes remained transfixed on the computer screen. She didn't exactly mind what Simon was doing- -she actually got a tingling sensation from the warmth of his hands against her cold, ghost like skin. Kelsey just wished she could know his end game now, instead of waiting till he won to find out. He would win, Simon always won.

_Apparently some of the students intended on camping, so they were pitching their tents, while the others were trying build a fire and make a game plan. In the distance, someone was watching them-it was the creepy guy from the beginning. The blonde had staggered away from the group and before she could scream, the psycho covered her mouth and dragged her away._

"Ha, told you!"

"Whatever," She rested her head back on his shoulder and waited to see what he would do 's hand was already back on her thigh by now, he was waiting. Toying with her until she said or did something to make him stop, but she wasn't doing anything. She wasn't stopping him.

_The maniac was torturing the blonde just as he had the girl before her, but the blonde put up less of a fight- -she was weaker mentally than the girl before and didn't have as much will to live._

Her head was buried in him again and Simon felt his heart race. He was going to do it- -the moment she looked up at him.

She could feel a pair of eyes on her,so she slowly brought her head up to face Simon and to her surprise he was closer than she thought. Those beautiful eyes were staring smugly directly into hers, he instantly closed the gap and softly pushed his lips into hers.

The heat of his body began to warm her freezing skin as he lightly bit her lip almost like he was asking permission. Her body took control, her arms dropped to the ground to provide support, and she parted her lips. He took advantage of the opening, slyly stuck his tongue in, and roamed the inside of the shimmery lips before she could say _no_.

_Peanut butter and grape jelly_. She laughed at the fact that all she could taste was peanut butter and grape jelly.

He began to push forward, gently moving her to the ground;maneuvering himself so he could be on top of her. Kelsey's arms snaked around his neck, pulling them closer together. The longing and desperation for each other was felt through each flick of the the tongue. One of his hands knitted it's way under her tight shirt and toyed through her stomach to her chest. It slowly traced her breast.

It tickled, that tingling sensation had became more of a burning, a desire. She knew that it might be leading too far,but she wanted more. She wanted Simon.

"Oh dear!" Niles cried as he quickly turned away from the indecency. "I'm um sorry to interrupt ma'am. I was just coming to see if you needed anything, but seeing as how you're completely content...I shall um leave you two alone..." As quick as he scurried in, he scurried off. The heat rushed to Kelsey's cheeks as she turned a light pink, she was completely embarrassed. It all disappeared when she looked up to see a frustrated Simon.

"Doesn't anybody fucking knock,_Jesus Christ_." Simon mumbled scornfully. He turned to see a pair of Bambi eyes staring up at him curiously. "Hi."

"Simon."She managed to breathe before he picked up where he left off. It didn't take him long to have her in the same, if not a more provocative position than before. His hands were wondering around, touching everything, every inch of skin, until they accidentally grazed her arms.

"Owe." He backed off when he felt her flinch beneath him. Simon rolled off Kelsey and went play by play in his head to figure out at which point she got hurt. It didn't take Simon nearly anytime at all to figure out, it was when he brushed against her arms. "Roll up your sleeves."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"No."

"Kelsey Bertram. roll up your fucking sleeves before I do it for you." Simon was not pleased, in all the scenarios that played in his head this was not the way it was suppose to end.

Kelsey regrettably pulled up her black sleeves and cringed as they slid across her Hello Kitty bandages. "Kels, why do I see a million Hello Kitties looking up at me."

"Because they want to. . . "

"Kelsey."

"Because it was all I could fucking find."She defended.

He held on to her wrist and he carefully looked over her arms. "Did you cut yourse- -"

"- - No!" Kelsey yelled as she smacked Simon. He clutched his head and sighed; those beautiful blue eyes were staring at her again and there was a part of her that couldn't help herself, but thankfully the rest of her could. "I scratched myself when I was sleeping."

"Why?"

Kelsey scoffed at his stupidity, "I don't fucking know. I was asleep dumbass."

"No." Simon moaned at her naivety. "That's not what I fucking meant, smart ass."

Kelsey frowned, their intimate moment was oh so obviously over and it didn't appear to be coming back any time soon. "Then please do tell."

"Don't get sassy, babe. I'm just trying to figure things out." Simon could come up with a snappy remark, he could fight back, he could do a million things, but instead he decided that if he was going to get any answers he had to be the one to back down first. "You scratch yourself in yourself in your sleep?"

"I used too, when I was little I would always scratch myself when I. . . "

"When you?" Simon had took Kelsey's hand and was holding it lightly while waiting for his answers.

"When I had a nightmare."

Simon nodded, now everything was starting to make sense. There was some sort of magnetic pull between the pair, because they were slowly inching towards each other again, but Simon knew he couldn't do anything at this point and even if he did it would feel wrong. "And you had a nightmare last night?"

"None of your fucking business."

"Alright fine let's just watch the movie."

_At this point, the soldier and the hippie chick were getting intimate . . .It faded out to the tent and the other campers gave them a weary look as moans came from the tent. It went pack to the pair and the girl was completely on top of him naked thrusting in and out. . . _

Simon's hand had inched its way back to her knee and they found themselves at stage one all over again, "Yes, I had a bad dream last night and I really don't want to talk about it.

_They were still having sex._

_"_Alright, we won't talk about it." Simon smiled kindly, he knew he would regret this but, "Do you want to talk about what we just did?"

"We just fought about what I do in my sleep, you want to talk about that?"

He laughed, she was the one. This girl had a spark and even after everything she still had this fight about her that drove him wild, "Before that, babe."

"You want to talk about The Trapped Ones?"

"After that. . . "

"Let for Dead?"

"After."

"Oh." She froze, slightly realizing what he actually meant. She peered at the screen. _It was later in the night and everybody was alseep. The killer had knocked both the man and the woman out during sex and was dragging their bodies back to his lovely barn. _"Um, no I really don't want to talk about that either."

They watched the rest of the movie, but neither of them really _watched_ it. They were to busy sparing each other wayward glances and drifting off in to thought about what just happened between them.

_In the end it was revealed that the killer never actually finished the job on any of his victims, he brutally attacked them until they reached the point of near death. Yet, in the end he just left them trapped in the barn to die. Most of them died, except the hippie chick and the soldier. She rescued him in the finale score of the movie and together they killed the murderer. As they were leaving the barn, the killer's body flickered and with a big boom, everything went black. It was a slight hint at there being a sequel. _

"We can't just ignore it, Kelsey."

"The movie? Obviously, because it just ended."

"No, dear, what happened during the movie."

"What are we supposed to do with it Simon?"

"We could do something, we could at least talk about it!"

Kelsey let out a mocking laugh, he wasn't seriously about to start the 'let's date' speech. "Whatever this is, wouldn't work between us. We're better off as friends Simon."

Simon could hardly believe the words coming out of her mouth, the mouth he had previously just been it . . . "I'm not saying we should jump into a relationship, we could try I dunno. . . "

"Try what?"Kelsey asked as she laughed again. "Dating? Please I know you Simon. I know the kind of girls you fuck around with and that's not me."

Simon stood up, everything was going wrong. This wasn't supposed to play out this way, he was losing her, but he wasn't going to let her win either. "What are you saying? What aren't you exactly?"

"I'm not some nasty ass whore, Simon."

"Really because what you were doing about 5 minutes ago might prove you wrong."

Kelsey froze, he seriously just went there. The atmosphere had totally shifted from friendly and intimate to hostile and deathly, "Get the fuck out of him house."

"Kelsey. I'm sorry."

"Let me guess. You're sorry and you didn't fucking mean it? Ha, little too fucking late you ass hole."Kelsey spat as she choked back tears. She began to push him out of her room, down the stairs, and out the front door. "Good to know I'm not a big enough whore to sleep with you Simon Silverton!"

As she slammed the door shut she slid to floor and just let the tears fall. "I refuse to be some flavor of the week, you son of a bitch!" she yelled at the door, even though he probably didn't hear. It needed to be said either way.

Simon stood painfully in front of the Bertram manor, he heard actually what she had said, and he knew that he fucked up.

* * *

"What did he say exactly?"

Kelsey found herself silently crying. After the fight she called her best girlfriend Taylor. "He said: really because what you were doing about 5 minutes ago might prove you wrong."

"Wow. Well see Kellie, he didn't actually call you a whore."

"Might as well have."Kelsey stammered as she shoved a chocolate chip cookie down her throat, she downed it with a glass of cold milk and found herself doing the process all over again. She couldn't help herself, she needed comfort food and chocolate chip cookies were her absolute favorite.

"Does he even know?"

"That my last memory of my brother is him walking in on me making out with Jake Allen and him calling me a whore? No I don't care to talk about it!"

Taylor wrapped her arms comfortingly around Kelsey, "I love you babe, but you're going to have to suck it up. You have a party to go to in 6 days and it's his party. So you're going to need a sexy dress and a hot date! So that dick knows exactly what he's missing!"

Kelsey used the back of her hand to wipe the tears from her cheek. She knew the browned eyed ginger was right, she had a party and she had a goal. Her mission was to piss off Simon Silverton.


	6. AN

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**I know you all probably have long forgotten Second Life, but I have not forgotten you all. My life has been chaotic and I have literally been unable to do any writing! I just want you all to know that I remember you, my beloved readers, and I remember Kelsey and Simon. I am slowly but surely working on the next party chapter and eventually I am going to go through the whole story and make some minor grammar edits and whatnot. So please please please, do not give up on my little story. It still loves you all very dearly! **

**See you soon! **

**BigCityGoil **


End file.
